User talk:Brick60000
Well Well new talk page who will post first? Archives 1 Talk Page *You prevoius talk page only had 11 message people archive it when the reach something like 200! [[User:Iamred1|''Iamred Is Cool!]] Speak to the Chief of Red Team! 13:10, 29 July 2009 (UTC) **Oh! '''Brick60000Read my newsletter!Sensi Rocks! 15:37, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Meet on CP! Can we meet on CP? Also can you make me a animation that says Iamred! REPLY ON MY TALK! [[User:Iamred1|''Iamred Is Cool!]] Speak to the Chief of Red Team! 13:22, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Re:New Policy I am replying because I saw your comment on Seahorseruler's talk page. It doesn't forbid you from making these things, but ultimately they are pointless so you shouldn't make them in the first place. Also, thanks to the finale tweaks session the admins are holding, we can raise the unrelated count higher. --[[User:Tigernose|Թայգէրնոս']] ([[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat|']] [[User:Tigernose/Vandalwatch|'Vandals)]] 17:46, September 8, 2009 (UTC) not true You can, but if someone wants to join, you cant say no to them because they are not your religion, ect. --[[user:seahorseruler|seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'''Talk]] ( ) Yoshi! 18:34, September 8, 2009 (UTC) Um The CP Item wiki is a wannabe wiki that was supposed to be about items on CP but since this is the Club Penguin Wiki, it is supposed to have everything about CP.--Ced1214 Talk Page 13:47, September 30, 2009 (UTC) (NOT SEAHORSERULER) RE: We voted and we are now making item articles. --[[user:seahorseruler|''seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk']] ( ) Yoshi! 21:54, September 30, 2009 (UTC) Sensi Dude, I don't know why everyone spells things wrong, but Sensi is Sens''e''i (You spelled it ''Sensi in your signature). And in case there's other mistakes it's Aunt Ar''c''tic, Rockhopper (we all knew that), Ca''d''ence (not candace, cadace, candance, candence) and Gary (we knew that too). --Forget Talk to me! 09:39, October 1, 2009 (UTC) Sure Ya sure, just tell me what you need help with, and yes, the new policy is in effect.--Ced1214 Talk Page 19:44, October 1, 2009 (UTC) RE: Inactivity [[w:c:clubpenguinfanon|It's actually a long an complex story. I can't say I'm inactive, but I can say I don't like it here. You see, I was once the leader here, along with Barkjon. Yet, in a turn of events, I stepped down and was subsequently promoted, and then the wiki just fell apart with radical reforms and thos stupid clothing articles. That doesn't even COVER the idiotic spam templates like]] Template:GIMP and that accursed Un-CP advertisement on the top bar (DON'T CLICK IT!). I would reccomend you visit the vastly superior Club Penguin Fan Fiction Wiki, because it is far more fun than anything here. However, you can't make huge userpages like you can here, so build userpages on this site and not the CPFW. --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) DON'T YOU DARE QUIT BECAUSE OF WHAT I JUST TYPED!!!!!!!! † 19:45, October 1, 2009 (UTC) RE: Clothing Articles Yes, those are exactly what I am talking about. I despise those spam articles. When Halloween rolls around the corner, I'll spite them and make an article on the lever you pull to enter the secret laboratory (if it returns) or on a jack-o-lantern, or some other worthless item that would never appear under my reign. --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) DON'T YOU DARE QUIT BECAUSE OF WHAT I JUST TYPED!!!!!!!! † 11:18, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Item Pages There is no way you're going to get rid of item pages. Dream on, it's not going to happen. --[[User:Tigernose|'Թայգէրնոս']] [[User talk:Tigernose|'(Chat|']] 13:54, October 2, 2009 (UTC) :*Lolwut? They're useless? You're useless if you continue like this. This wiki gets 20 000 visitors a month. The CP Item wiki gets about 2 visitors a month. They're not useless, they're helpful, they just need some work from you or me. --[[User:Tigernose|'Թայգէրնոս']] [[User talk:Tigernose|'(Chat|']] 14:07, October 2, 2009 (UTC) RE: Campaign? We're Forbidden to Do That. No way. The Webmast- I mean sysops would block you, or something like that. Tigernose is always watching. Hee hee... :) Don't worry though, you are free to speak out against it, but they're here to stay. Try speaking out on your user blog! You have one, it's on the top of your screen. --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) DON'T YOU DARE QUIT BECAUSE OF WHAT I JUST TYPED!!!!!!!! † 14:33, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Campaign Actually you can... remember to provide really good reasons about why you want them gone. I imagine it's gonna fail in the hangar. --[[User:Zapwire|'Zapwire']] (link=User talk:Zapwirelink=Special:EmailUser/Zapwire) 15:09, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Pin Im not gonna tell ya as you doubted me and called me a liar! [[User:Iamred1|'Iamred1']] Get to know me! ( ) 05:53, October 8, 2009 (UTC) RE: Items Brick, the items are a pathetic excuse to get ten thousand articles and more. After all, as CP grows, so does the number of items. It's the fast and lazy shortcut to becoming one of the biggest wikis of all time. They don't have to work for it like the Fanon or most others; oh no, they have to write an article on the Cactus Pin, Gray, and all other clothing, and then work their way up with ten thousand stubs. It's an insult to all other wikis and it's just plain lazy. It's a product of the Tigernose Political Machine. [[w:c:clubpenguinfanon|The best way to show your disgust in this site's path is to pack up your things and leave. The Club Penguin Fan Fiction Wiki AWAITS!]] I will see you there! --† This is Serious Business! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) I eat wiki revolutionists like I eat a Thanksgiving meal. † 21:57, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Contest! Hey,Brick60000! Wanna be on my contest,just check my blog post! Your Pal: Vicyorus 02:26, February 3, 2010 (UTC)